


Mud & Tears

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [10]
Category: Blair Witch (2016), The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Giving Up, Injury, Lost Hope, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Mud Soaked clothes, Other, Serious Injuries, breakdown - Freeform, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Trapped in a dirt tunnel with no way out, there's nothing else to do but try to escape and cry.
Relationships: No Platonic Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 1





	Mud & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "Blair Witch (2016)" wasn't the best movie in the world but the part where Lisa was trapped in that small tunnel made my skin crawl.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Lisa felt fear as the dirt walls around her crumbled as she moved, the mud and cold rainwater soaking into her clothes as she kept moving through the small man-made tunnel. She could feel hot tears streaming down her ice-cold face, which was the only warmth she could feel.

She could feel bile rising in her throat, but she forced it down as she kept digging her fingers into the slick mud beneath her hands. She felt like she was going to pass out as her vision darkened at the sides of her eyes but she kept pushing forward not knowing what else to do.

The mud with help from the sweat was sticking to her hair, causing it to stick to her neck, forehead, and face. She let out a slight hiss as she felt the sharp rocks beneath her hands leaving cut after cut against her skin. She could feel herself sliding through the mud and a sharp gasp left her as she finally hit the cold ground.

Lisa felt herself stiffen up as more cold rainwater covered her as the muddy water splashed in her. Tears slipped down her face even faster as she tried to hold back the sobs, not knowing what to do.

She felt panic start to rise in her chest and before she even knew what was happening, she could hear screaming and sobbing start to leave her mouth. The thoughts of her friends and the man she had fallen for falling at the hands of the Witch of the woods filled her mind causing the sobs and screams to grow louder.

She beat her fist against the ground causing the mud and water to splatter everywhere, but she didn’t stop, not caring if she was acting irrationally. 

What else could she do?

She had no idea where she was or if the others were alive somewhere, trapped like she was. The tunnel just kept going and going like there was no end. 

Lisa could feel the bugs across her skin as more mud stained her clothes, but she couldn’t find herself to move as she laid there crying.

She knew that she needed to keep moving but at that second all Lisa wanted to do was screaming and cry until her throat was raw before she started to crawl through the tunnel once more.


End file.
